


Fragments of すぎおお

by zoooe



Category: Chibi Maruko-chan｜ちびまる子ちゃん
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: Just some (slash) fragments of Oono Kenichi and Sugiyama Satoshi.





	1. 失誤

 

  
　　「——杉山！左翼！」  
  
  
　　沒有眾人預期的妙傳後射門的美妙聲響，球門前禁區的左方只見一名男孩痛苦的捂著臉跌坐在草地，黑白相間的罪魁禍首靜落在一旁。  
  
  
　　「你還好吧？」  
  
　　孩子們此起彼落的慰問讓少年的疼痛適時的減緩了些。  
  
  
　　相較眾人的驚嘆和關心，一旁臉色明顯焦急的清秀男孩卻是口氣不善，「你在搞什麼啊杉山！這種失誤不像是你會犯的，別告訴我你在球場上還分心？」  
  
　　「唔、對不起大野……」杉山扯起嘴角，痛的齜牙列嘴，「我分心了，對不起……」  
  
　　若是杉山不這麼直接承認，他或許還不會被激怒？被喚作大野的男孩這麼想著。儘管關心對方的傷勢，但在球場上分心這件事更令他感到憤怒。  
  
　　「有什麼比我傳給你的球更重要！？你竟然分心到別的地方那下半場你也不用繼續踢了！」  
  
　　既然沒有教練存在，那麼隊長的話便是隊員們必要的聖經。  
  
  
　　「對不起大野，我、其實我……我是看你的臉看到分心的！」顧不得雙頰滾燙的感覺，杉山飛快的將事實吼了出來。  
  
  
　　男孩們還傻愣著尚未理解杉山的話，大野已經狼狽的先發制人：「…你這傢伙……下半場沒你的位置了！給我到旁邊去當線審，叫吉村進來踢前鋒的位置！還有你們，是要不要繼續比賽！」  
  
  
　　比杉山的臉更紅的，是大野那被鬢角遮住的耳朵。  
  
　　當眾人開始移步朝球場前進時，杉山沒有錯過那過分緋紅的耳垂，他盯著大野的背影淺淺地笑了。

 

 


	2. 時光小偷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 劇場版《友情歲月》設定有。

  
  
  
　　杉山從字典上找到許多用來形容時光飛逝的成語。  
  
　　但他認為，這些文謅謅的字句顯然不足以表達時間的流逝究竟有多麼敏捷。它們之中沒有任何一句可以說明：為什麼暑假才剛開始便已經要結束？  
  
　　「你是一年級生嗎？說什麼暑假才剛開始……」大野咬著吸管，一邊叼冰塊一邊用很不屑的眼神瞪視杉山，「可惡，虧我千里迢迢回來清水找你玩，沒想到我的好夥伴竟然變成白痴了嗎。」  
  
　　看著正一臉憤憤戳著冰塊的大野，杉山略顯尷尬的想著：還不是因為你！  
  
　　暑假最後一個禮拜，大野從東京回到靜岡縣清水市。  
  
　　對於大野來說，沒有杉山的暑假就像少了煙花的夏日祭典，所以，即使是到東京的第一個暑假，他也要利用最後的時間回到靜岡，見見四班的同學們、還有最重要的夥伴杉山。  
  
　　度過這一週，暑假才能算正式結束。  
  
　　然而杉山卻不這麼想。  
  
　　大野回到靜岡，暑假才正要開始。只不過短短一個星期……他才剛剛見到大野啊……  
  
　　誰可以向他解釋時間為什麼總是過的如此迅速呢？

 

 


End file.
